


I'll never forget you (and I hope that you do the same)

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Rikka has Alzheimer's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: I needed some angst.Also, I'll edit this again when I'm in the right state of mind, and possibly make it longer. So for now, just consider this as a draft/drabble.





	I'll never forget you (and I hope that you do the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akilest_Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akilest_Heel/gifts).



> I needed some angst.
> 
> Also, I'll edit this again when I'm in the right state of mind, and possibly make it longer. So for now, just consider this as a draft/drabble.

“As usual, you’re right on time, Takamura-san.” The nurse smiled at him, the wrinkles of her face forced; it was fake yet it wasn’t insincere either. The nurse reached out, grabbing the door knob then opened it for him, the bright sunlight hitting his gaze causing him to squint at the bright light entering room from the window; he subconsciously clenched on the stems of the bouquet he held, feeling his heart quicken in anxiousness.

With the door fully opened before him, a familiar back sits on the window frame, pink hair fluttering against the wind. He breathed in, gave a quick glance down at the nurse who stood there by the door, their hand still on the knob.

“Go on. He was waiting for you.” And he pressed his lips into a thin line. It’s good that he was waiting but that’s just it, he was and not is.

He gulped and took a step- honestly, he’s done this so many times already and yet each time it felt like it’s the first time. But he’s supposed to be used to all of this by now, how many months has it been? How many times has he visited? How many times has he said his name, hoping for it to be remembered?

“Rikka” He called out, the figure sitting on the window sill turned to him, pink hair swept up by the breeze, pink eyes darker against the light, a blank yet startled expression resting on his face, “Hi.” He breathed out, utterly speechless, his heart still taken away by this person.

Rikka tilted his head slightly, brows creasing in confusion; he immediately looked down at the bouquet he held then looked back at Rikka.

“I brought you some flowers.”

“Oh-!” Came the jolly reply. Rikka turned to him completely, jumping away from the window sill before running up to him, admiring the flowers in his hands.

“They’re for you.”

“For me?” Rikka blinked up at him and he nodded, smiling down at him. Rikka’s smile beamed even brighter as he took the bouquet and spun around with it- dancing with it.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I know…” He says under his breath as he watched him cradle the flowers, his gaze watching Rikka’s expressions; he could feel his heart throb.

“Oh, I’m sorry- and you are?” Rikka questioned, stopping his little merry making as he hugged the flowers with his head turned towards him.

His heart broke, once again; it broke, repaired itself and broke again, and again, and again. A never-ending cycle. Yet he never once regretted it; never once regretted this feeling of love he has and still have for Rikka. He walks up to him, brushes a pink strand away from his face, and he smiles as Rikka blinks at him with wonder and question and confusion and everything else that you’d want to call it.

He breathes in, cups Rikka’s cheek tenderly, gently, lovingly, “My name is Shiki. Takamura Shiki, nice to meet you.”

Rikka’s eyes sparkled, “Nice to meet you too.” He greeted back with glee of meeting a new person except that he wasn’t a new person. In fact, Shiki’s been in his life for years now and yet moments like these say nothing but the atmosphere of meeting someone new. As if this is the very first time that they’ve actually met- to Rikka it might be (sometimes it’s their first meeting, sometimes it’s Rikka greeting him as a friend, sometimes it’s Rikka calling out to him with the same love and passion that they have for one another), however to Shiki, it really wasn’t.

Rikka moved, leaving from his touch to place the flowers in the empty vase on his bedside table and he wonders, how many times has Rikka had episodes where he tears up the flowers that are meant only for him, how many times has Rikka had episodes where he doesn’t know where he is and freaks out, how many times has Rikka had episodes where he looks at Shiki with the same passion, attraction, awe, admiration, and love as all those years ago, how many times has Rikka had episodes where he completely blanks out on everything.

Rikka stops and swiftly turns to face him, tears falling down his cheeks, “… Shiki?” he whispered out with vulnerability, with shock, with panic, with distress, with consciousness before running up to him, hugging him as if he was his last support, “Shiki!” He cried out and all Shiki could do was hug him back, lean against Rikka, hold him tight before Rikka gets lost, before Rikka forgets again because it won’t be long now when Rikka would push him away and call him a stranger with fear reflected in those sparkling pink eyes.

Shiki held on to moments like this, held on with everything that he is, praying and hoping and wishing that Rikka would come back to him instead of appearing out of nowhere then throwing him out as if he was nothing: A nobody.

Shiki closed his eyes and hugged him tighter, whispering out repeatedly “I love you, I love you” with all of his might, trying his best to make sure that Rikka remembers.

But in the end, he doesn’t. He pushes away from him, tear stains on his cheeks, glaring at him, shouting at him and asking him who he is- and all Shiki could think of is; ‘I love you, please come back’ as he’s led out of the room by s nurse while two others try and calm Rikka down.

Again, Rikka forgot.


End file.
